ROBLOX: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
Teaser trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) (Shows ROBLOXians) (Shows them playing games) Announcer: These citizens are called ROBLOXians, they love playing games and love having fun! They can play bowling. (Shows them getting a strike in Bowling) ROBLOXian: Yes! Announcer: Do Racing ROBLOXian: 3 2 1 GO! (gets knocked out by a car) Ouch! Announcer: Play Murderer Mystery ROBLOXian: Hehehehe (Kills a ROBLOXian) Don't worry its fake, he can respawn :D Announcer: But this planet was never friendly. Evil spreads, and it's only up to one person with his team to stop it! (Screen shows a square but then Chad can be seen screaming and falling to the square making it to a "titled o", Then DreamWorks and ROBLOX signs come) (Music: Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap) Announcer: DreamWorks, ROBLOX.... Sean: One last step. (Then "THE MOVIE" sign comes out of nowhere) Announcer: The Movie. Laith: We're coming to the big screen! (Shows acting credits) Announcer: Featuring an all-star cast. Text: WITH A NEW SONG PERFORMED BY TAYLOR SWIFT Announcer: With a new song performed by Taylor Swift. Melvin: Perfect! (Shows the text "November 2019" with In RealD 3D and IMAX and #ROBLOXMOVIE underneath along with a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Roblox and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) Announcer: November 2019. (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) Announcer: This, is a universe called ROBLOX Universe! It was formerly called the DynaBlocks Universe, well nobody even knows why, same for me. (Screen gets closer to a planet) Announcer: This planet was home to many citizens! (Killshot - Beast Mode Plays) Announcer: Welcome to Planet Builder! Home to many many many many ROBLOXians! Everybody there love making games and visiting games! Making games was their only fun thing they can do, everyone were so friendly to them! (Screen showing a metropolis) Announcer: This was a city called ROBLOXIA! It has Population of 8,008,093. One of the citizens named Jake, he always get into fights and stuff, and always lonely. (Music gets higher in volume) Text: From the studio that brought you Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, and The Boss Baby (Screen showing Jake's times being bullied) Text: And Universal Pictures Jake: Huh? (looks in telescope to Planet Hacker) Wait a minute. Is that a army? (sees 1x1x1x1) Oh no! (hears him talking) Text: Somebody who is hated a lot Jake: GUYS! 1x1x1x1 will attack this planet ROBLOXian #7: Yeah right, nobody will believe you jerk! Text: Discovers something by their next door planet Jake: That's It! I will go find other people to help me! ROBLOXian #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! (Screen showing a village) Melvin: We will help you! I do know how to go to 1x1x1x1, we need to go through some games and we will get launched to Planet Hacker. But, we need Builderman to help! Jake: Wait so one of our gods can help us?! Jesse: Yep! Text: Everywhere you go (Screen shows them entering a game called Work At A Pizza Place) Chad: I will help you too! Right, Omar, Sean, and Laith? Sean, and Laith: Yes. Jake: Great! Let's go find Builderman and take down 1x1x1x1! (Screen shows them in Ultimate Driving) Jake: Uhhhhh, why are we in cars? Daniel: I don't know to be honest! People you meet will help you! Builderman: I will agree to help you but taking down a former god is tough. (Screen showing acting credits) Laith: LET'S DO THIS! (Shows the logo) Chad: (sees Omar picking up a flower) LOL, you love nature?? I hate it (sees bug, then Kills it) (chuckles) Omar: hmmm (gets angry) (Punches Chad hard) Chad: Ow! What the heck was that for Omar? Omar: (makes noises) Chad: OH GOD NO! SHUT UP ALREADY! Why am i the big brother of that guy?! (The text shows "A New Age Begins: November 2019 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as #ROBLOXMOVIE, the this film is not yet rated box, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Roblox and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 2 (Shows MPAA PG green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) (Shows a universe that is shaped like a titled "o") Announcer: This is a universe called the ROBLOX Universe! (Screen gets closer to Planet Builder, then gets even more closer to a metropolis) (Tobu - Hope plays) Announcer: This was a city called ROBLOXIA! It is home to many people! In fact, it has a population of 8,008,093! (Music gets louder) Text: From DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures Jake: Guys! 1x1x1x1 is gonna take over this planet! ROBLOXian #3: Like we believe you, NOOB! (All the ROBLOXians laugh at Jake) Jake: That's IT! I'm gonna find other people to help me! ROBLOXian #9: Okay bye, we hope you die on your quest! ROBLOXian #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! Text: Somebody who is bullied a lot (Lostboy & Slashtaq - Elysium plays) Melvin: Jesse and I will help you! We need Builderman to help us though! I know a shortcut through some games we can go to! Jake: So one of our gods will help us? Jesse: Yup! Text: Discovers something about their next door planet (Screen shows them in Jailbreak) Chad: We're in PRISON?! Laith: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into the bars even more) Sean: Ugh! (Facepalms) (Screen shows them in Survivor) Jake: Wait, where are we? Builderman: We're in the Survivor games! Survivor Games Announcer: Hello there! Would you like to participate in the games? Chad: Oh! Oh! Can I? Survivor Games Announcer: What's your name. Chad: uhhh Chad? Survivor Games Announcer: No, your Competitor name! (Music stops) Chad: OH! (gets idea) I am Mr. Nerddy! Get it, I am a NERD? Survivor Games Announcer:... (makes a smile) Have fun at the games! (Music continues) Text: Sometimes Journeys Jake: Uh-oh. EVERYONE DUCK! (One of the engines explodes at Innovation Inc. Spaceship) Text: Might Lead to Trouble (Jake and the others can be seen going through a portal at Survivor, but ends up in Planet Hacker, and then, 1x1x1x1 traps them) 1x1x1x1: You ain't going anywhere until tomorrow's battle! Soon, all of Planet Builder will be MINE! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! (Shows the film logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' ROBLOX: The Movie. (Shows Jake, Builderman, and the gang escaping from the police in Jailbreak) Builderman: We need to get going! Laith: (sees bank in Jailbreak) Can we rob the bank :D PLEASE! Jake: NO! WE ARE HEROES, NOT VILLAINS. Laith: (whines) (The names of the cast are show which are "Oscar Issac, Chris Evans, Jessica Chaistian, Mark Wahlberg, Ben Affleck, Mark Ruffalo, Ed Helms, Bill Hader, Ben Schwartz, Steve Carell, and Daniel Middleton." The text shows "November 22 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as #ROBLOXMOVIE, the MPAA rated PG graphic, a website which is www.robloxmovie.com, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Roblox and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) (Fades to black) TV Spot 1 Sean: In a 1 and a 2 and a 1 2 3 GO! (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks logo) Jake: GUYS! 1x1x1x1 and his minions are gonna attack planet builder! Text: Based on the Popular Game, ROBLOX Announcer: Based on the Popular Game, ROBLOX. Melvin: Jesse and I will help you! We need to leave ROBLOXIA and go through some games! We need Builderman to help us mostly! Jake: Wait so one of our gods can help us? Jesse: Yep! Text: On November 22 Announcer: On November 22... Chad: Oh boy! Text: Saving The World Announcer: Saving The Earth... Chad: We're in PRISON?! Laith: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into the bars even more) Sean: Ugh! (Facepalms) Text: Takes a Lot of Teamwork Announcer: Takes a lot of Teamwork. Laith: (sees bank in Jailbreak) Can we rob the bank :D PLEASE! Jake: NO! WE ARE HEROES, NOT VILLAINS. (Cut to various other scenes like Jake, Builderman and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter in Innovation Inc. Spaceship, Builderman and his crew fighting the noobs, and the final battle in space between Builderman's team and 1x1x1x1's team) Laith: Well, that was fun. Chad: You said it. (Shows the logo) Text: DreamWorks, ROBLOX: The Movie Omar: (makes noises) Chad: OH PLEASE NO! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Why am i a big brother of that guy?? Text: FEATURING A NEW SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT Announcer: Featuring a new song by Taylor Swift. (The names of the cast are show which are "Oscar Issac, Chris Evans, Jessica Chaistian, Mark Wahlberg, Ben Affleck, Mark Ruffalo, Ed Helms, Bill Hader, Ben Schwartz, Steve Carell, and Daniel Middleton." The text shows "November 22 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as #ROBLOXMOVIE, the MPAA rated PG graphic, a website which is www.robloxmovie.com, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Roblox and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) Announcer: Rated PG. In theaters November 22nd. (Cuts to black) TV Spot 2 (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks logo) Text: NOVEMBER 22 Announcer: On November 22nd... Melvin: Jesse and I will help you! We need Builderman to help us though! I know a shortcut through some games we can go to! Jake: So one of our gods will help us? Jesse: Yup! Text: IT'S TIME Announcer: It's Time... Chad: We're in PRISON?! Laith: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into the bars even more) Sean: Ugh! (Facepalms) Text: TO SAVE THE WORLD Announcer: To Save the World. Jake: Uhhhhh, why are we in cars? Daniel: I don't know to be honest! (Cut to various other scenes like Jake and Jesse doing their romantic dancing, the gang heading to 1x1x1x1, Jake, Builderman and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter, Jake and his crew fighting the noobs, and the final battle between Builderman's team and 1x1x1x1's team) Laith: (sees bank in Jailbreak) Can we rob the bank :D PLEASE! Jake: NO! WE ARE HEROES, NOT VILLAINS. Laith: (whines) (Shows the film logo) Announcer: DreamWorks, ROBLOX: The Movie! (The text shows "November 22 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as #ROBLOXMOVIE, the MPAA rated PG graphic, a website which is www.robloxmovie.com, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Roblox and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) Announcer: Rated PG. In theaters November 22nd. TV Spot 3 (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks logo) Text: NOVEMBER 22 Announcer: On November 22... Builderman: Venus, the most dangerous planet in space. Chad: Why's that? Jake: Because of molten lava. Sean: Aah! I'm not going out there! Jake: Then I guess I'll go. Text: SAVING THE WORLD Announcer: Saving the World... Chad: We're in PRISON?! Laith: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into the bars even more) Sean: Ugh! (Facepalms) Text: TAKES A LOT OF TEAMWORK Announcer: Takes a Lot of Teamwork. Survivor Games Announcer: What's your name. Chad: uhhh Chad? Survivor Games Announcer: No, your Competitor name! Chad: OH! (gets idea) I am Mr. Nerddy! Get it, I am a NERD? 1x1x1x1: Was that really necessary? (The students then start laughing at Jake) (Cut to various other scenes like Jake and Jesse doing their romantic dancing, Jake, Builderman and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter, and the final battle in space between Builderman's team and 1x1x1x1's team) Chad: I'm on the roof of this Happy Home! Omar: Huh? (lightning strikes, dies) Omar: Oof! Jake: We lost Omar! No! Omar: :D Jake: Just kidding, he's back, in the lobby. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: DreamWorks, ROBLOX: The Movie! Text: FEATURING A NEW SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT Announcer: Featuring a New Song by Taylor Swift. (The names of the cast are show which are "Oscar Issac, Chris Evans, Jessica Chaistian, Mark Wahlberg, Ben Affleck, Mark Ruffalo, Ed Helms, Bill Hader, Ben Schwartz, Steve Carell, and Daniel Middleton." The text shows "November 22 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as #ROBLOXMOVIE, the MPAA rated PG graphic, a website which is www.robloxmovie.com, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Roblox and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) Announcer: Rated PG. In theaters November 22.